A firing test for thousands of activated or inactivated munitions each year is executed in the general test center. The inactivated munitions capture 60% or more of munitions used in the firing test and are mainly used for a propellant performance test, a metal part test, etc.
The inactivated munitions tested through an artillery gun have the same weight as actual high explosives since sand, gypsum, stearic acid, etc. are mixed in a munitions body similarly to the activated munitions, and are used in an actual firing test.
When the firing test is executed, field test personnel undergo psychological burdens as well as physical burdens in terms of safety as the field test personnel directly take munitions to load a charge unit the munitions.
For this reason, the field test personnel may typically suffer chronic spondylalgia which is likely to occur due to repeated work or acute spondylalgia which is likely to suddenly occur due to an unstable posture.
In order to resolve difficulties caused during the firing test, there is a need for a device capable of mechanically transferring munitions, instead of transferring the munitions by human effort when the firing test is executed.